Let It Go
by forever4wesome
Summary: Niespodziewanie cały świat nawiedziła zima stulecia. Wszyscy chcą zwołać konferencję. Nie pojawia się na niej tylko jedna osoba, a z jej absencją związana jest pewna istota, która jest... przekrzywionym odbiciem lustrzanym... UWAGA! W kolejnych częściach mogą się pojawić 2!Pnyo postacie, dane personalne nie nazwanych dotąd postaci mogą się różnić od tych nadanych przez fandom
1. Chapter 1

Arthur wszedł do swojego mieszkania. Tak mroźnej zimy w Londynie nie pamiętał. Rekordy ujemnych temperatur były powalające. Śniegu po pas... Nie... Może i kiedyś bywało tak zimno, iż Tamiza zamarzała, ale teraz nawet para wypuszczana z ust zamarzała. Arthur westchnął. Wstał z fotela, na który wcześniej opadł i postanowił sprawdzić pocztę mailową. Już dłuższy czas dręczył go Rosja o zwołanie nadzwyczajnej konferencji w związku z atakiem zimy. Co? Rosji coś nie pasuje? Tyle lat ma mroźne i groźne zimy, a teraz co? Narzeka? Arthur westchnął. 42 nieodebrane wiadomości. Pewno wszystkie od Iwana, Mimo wszystko wchodzi. Patrzy. Pisał Ludwig. Pisała Victoria. I Bella. I Lili. I Francis. Nawet Kiku czy Alfred też pisali. Wszyscy chcieli konferencji z powodu zimy tysiąclecia.

Arthur nie wytrzymał. Wstał i rozkazał swemu lokajowi nawiązać kontakt z jakimkolwiek państwem europejskim. Owszem, udało się nawiązać połączenie, ale nie z Ludwigiem, Anotoniem czy choćby z Feliksem. Nie, jego musiało połączyć z Berwaldem, Taurysem i Natalią, czyli Milczącą Trójką. Jak z Taurysa udawało się wyciągnąć zwięzłe sprawozdanie, to Berwald i Natalia odpowiadali pół słówkami.

-Taurysie, jak tam pogoda na Bałtyku?

-Źle Arthurze, Polska utracił połączenie ze światem tydzień temu?

-Natalia, Berwald a u was?

-Bałtyk zamarł-rzekł Szwecja.

-Matko, to niedobrze-krzyknął Arthur-trzeba coś zaradzić, bo wam te zwierzęta tam pozamarzają! Natalia, a jak wy się tam trzymacie?

I nic nie usłyszał, mimo że widział na Skype, jak porusza ustami.

-Ma popsuty mikrofon-rzekł Szwedek.

-Nie ma bata, zwołuję konferencję! Ale gdzie?

-Może w Berlinie?

-Świetnie!

Arthur wylogował się i rzekł do swojego służącego, aby zaplanował na Facebooku wydarzenie zatytułowane Konferencja. Po 15 minutach prawie wszyscy zaznaczyli swoje uczestnictwo. Prawie wszyscy. Oprócz Tina. On nie miał Facebooka. Jemu trzeba było wysyłać depesze.

-Panie Kirkland! Panie Kirkland!

-Co znowu Anthony?

-Ja... Ja miałem przekazać depeszę panu Finlandii, ale... ale...

-Ale co?

-Nie przekazałem jej.

-Dlaczego?

-Tam na granicy Finlandii... Tam jest silna bariera.

-Silna bariera, co? A co zrobiłeś z depeszą?

-Przekazałem panu Rosji. On pokonał barierę.

-No tak... Iwan i ta jego aura... Anthony! Szykuj się! Jutro ruszamy w głąb kontynentu!

-Tak jest sir!


	2. Chapter 2

Za głębię kontynentu Arthur uznawał tylko Berlin. A tego dnia Berlin Schonefeld pękał w szwach. Ludwig ledwo dawał radę zbierać swoich gości. Miał dość problemów. Berlin był pod śniegiem. To, że Alfred, Matthew i ich służący dostali się na kontynent było cudem. Kiku miał to szczęście, że był u Yao w sprawach służbowych, kiedy nadciągnęła zima. I tak nie mógł wrócić na Hokkaido, ponieważ rozpętał się sztorm. Ludwig zaczął się rozglądać po lotnisku. Byli wiecznie trzęsący się Bałtowie. Był Iwan, Obwód, Natalia, Olena. Był i Feliks. I jego brat Czechy, Jozin. Ogólnie pojawili się wszyscy Słowianie, Germanie, ludy celtyckie. O dziwo pojawili się i Rzym i Germania. Ludwig i jego podwładni kończyli kierować przybyłych do pojazdów, kiedy usłyszeli krzyk jednego z Nordyków.

-Ej, gdzie Tino?

Arthur zwrócił się do stojącego nieopodal Bragińskiego.

-Dałeś Tino tę depeszę?

-Da towarzyszu, depesza dała się gosposi towarzysza Finlandii.

-Wania, to Tino ma gosposię?

-Najwyraźniej da towarzyszu.

-Ale... Ale... Dom Tina jest zbyt mały, aby potrzebował on gosposi!

-Oj towarzydz-rzekł Iwan-towarzyszka siostra ma mniejsze mieszkanie niż towarzysz Finlandia. A propos Finlandii, mam nadzieję, że towarzysz Polsza nie zapomniał jej wziąć.

-Jej? What the hell?

Przed nimi stanął jak wyczarowany Polska, rozwinął swój płaszcz, a ich oczom ukazał się... no cóż alkohol i zakąska.

-Towarzyszu Polska, ale my sobie bez zakąski poradzimy!

-My tak, ale ta pruska gnida już nie!

-Odszczekaj to Polen!

-Wow! Wow!

-Niech no ja cię...

W tym samym czasie był ktoś, komu nie było do śmiechu, że był tam, gdzie był zamiast być w Berlinie...


	3. Chapter 3

-Anne! Anne! Anne!

Tino słyszał ciszę i tylko ciszę.

-Anne! Musisz mnie w końcu puścić! Wiesz przecież, że będą mnie szukać! Anne!

W końcu było słychać odzew z drugiego końca mieszkania.

-Tino! Przecież mamy tę niezwykłą moc. Musimy z niej korzystać, aby pokazać jak silną jesteśmy Finladnią!

Anne Vainamoinen, przeciwieństwo Finlandii i na dodatek jego żeńska wersja. Tino słyszał od niej, że każda personifikacja ma w swoim domu lustro, dzięki któremu może dostać się do swego odpowiednika. Ku zgrozie spokojnego Tino Anne była nadpobudliwa. A czy ktoś wspomniał, że to dziewczyna?

-Anne, Anne! Puść mnie!

-Ani mi się śni!

-Ale choć...

-Nie, nie przestanę!

Zima tysiąclecia nie dotknęła tylko Finlandii. I to dzięki Anne. Tino i Anne posiadali dziwną moc panowania nad mrozem i zimą. Z tą różnicą, że Tino nie potrafił jej opanować (15 stopni w grudniu w Polsce było tego idealnym przykładem). Anne zaś swą mocą potrafiła tylko niszczyć i zamrażać.

-Anne. Anne. Dlaczego? Dlaczego to robisz?

-Ty i tak tego nie zrozumiesz!

-Skoro mamy tu tyle siedzieć, to opowiedz mi! Anne błagam! Przecież obydwoje jesteśmy Finlandią!

-Tino... Tino... nawet nie wiem, jak nazywać cię inaczej niż Tino bądź Finlandia...

-Mów mi braciszku.

-Ale... ale...

-Anne do jasnej cholery jesteś mną, a ja jestem tobą! To logiczne, żebyś mówiła mi per bracie!

-A więc... jesteś pewien, że chcesz znać całą prawdę o mnie?

-Anne, chcę tobie, a raczej mnie pomóc! Zrozum to!

-Mnie się nie da już pomóc!

-Anne, zrozum, każdemu się da pomóc! Po prostu zaufaj!

-No dobrze. A więc...


	4. Chapter 4

-A więc zaczynam i otwieram obrady nadzwyczajnej, bo...

-E, ty kartoflu kurna zapieprzaj swoim kugelwagenem, bo mój brat chce czekolady!

-Ale Roma...

-Ludwisiu-rzekł Dżermanilla-na jednej nodze po czekoladę dla pana, hym...

-Vargasa!

-A no tak!

-No ale po cholerę mu czekolada?

-No... yyyy... eeeee... no żesz.

-Braciszku, veee powiedzmy mu co znaleźliśmy!

-Nie kurna!

-Co znaleźliście? Czy to coś ważnego-spytał Arthur.

-Eee... yyyy... eyeyeyeyyeyeye... dajcie mi i Felicjano 5 minut!

Bracia Vargas wyszli. Lovino zdzielił brata po głowie.

-Łeee, a to za co?

-Kretynie nie możemy im powiedzieć o lustrze! Tak be te wu ta lasia uciekła!

-Niemożliwe Roma!

-Musiałaby być cyborgiem, żeby tyle płakać!

-Ale... jak?

-Oknem imbecylu, oknem!

-Chłopcy, coś się dzieje?

To była Lili Zwilingi. Metr pięćdziesiąt cukru i zero cycków, jak to ją skwitował kiedyś Gilbert, za co dostał od Szwajcara w krocze... Nevermind.

-Lilka wracaj na salę-krzyknął Romano.

-Boję się o Tino, wysłał mi takiego sms-a, ale go nie rozumiem.

Lovino i Felicjano skoczyli i zerknęli na ekran telefonu nastolatki. Mianowicie było tam niewiele do oglądania, oprócz krótkiego sms-a.

Od:Tino

Do:Lili

Temat:XYZ

Treść:Helfen Sie mir!

-O kurna...-rzekł Włoszek.


	5. Chapter 5

Iwan przedstawiał towarzyszom, w jaki sposób on pozbywał się śniegu.

-A więc wylewam asfalt na śnieg...

-Kurna, Iwan, zamknij się i betonuj se śnieg gdzie indziej! Tino w niebezpieczeństwie! To cholerne lustro...

-Co za lustro?

-Kim ty jesteś-spytał się Alfred i po chwili był okładany kijem do hokeja.

-KA-NA-DA-darł się napastnik.

-Ech, jak dzieci-rzekł Dziadzio Rzym.

W Arthurze coś pękło.

-SILENCE...

-TA WIEMY, EWE COŚTAM COŚTAM PLEASE!

Nikt się nie spodziewał, że Laurinatis ma tyle pary w swoich małych płucach.

-Marku Winicjuszu-zwróciła się nagle Starożytna Grecja do Imperium Rzymskiego-jesteś najstarszy, ty im musisz przewodzić.

-Ależ Ateno! Twoja cywilizacja była przed moją!

-Ale kultura Starożytnej Grecji tylko się w Grecji rozprzestrzeniała, bo się biłam z moim bratem Spartą...

-This is Sparta-krzyknął ni z gruszki ni z pietruszki Antonio.

-Eh, nie przetłumaczysz, że jestem najstarszy, aru.

-Panie Winicjuszu, Legolasie, pani Ateno, to nie czas na spory, kto był przed kim.

Ale olano biednego Hondę, jak i olano Chiny... Ale Lili stwierdziła, że jej się nie olewa.

-Szwedziu pakuj się w Kugelwagena Ludwisia i smaruj ratować Tino!

-Ale co wy macie z Kugelwagenem! Przecież to Volkswagen! Das Auto!

-Hm...-rzekł Szwedek.

-Może prościej. Tino NA-PI-SAŁ SOS!

-Sos? Jaki sos? Tylko aby nie totalnie jednorożcowy! Ja wspieram akcje STOP MORDOM JEDNOROŻCÓW!

Feliks padł jak długi, a za nim stał Raivis z kserokopiarką w ręku.

-Dosyć-wrzasnął Galante-kto przerwie Romano, ten dostanie kserem w łeb!

Wstał Eduard, zaczął klaskać. Za nim wstała reszta ex-sowietów. Potem reszta bloku wschodniego. I alianci. I państwa osi. Nagle cały świat zaczął klaskać małej Łotwie. Ten zrobił marsową minę, ale Szwajcaria odebrał mu ksero z rąk.

-A więc mówcie, co wiecie!

-A więc u nas w domu pojawiła się taka dziewczyna, powiedziała że jest Finlandią, ale Romano nie uwierzył i zaczął z nią flirtować, zdjął jej rękawiczkę, a ona zamroziła naszego kotka!

-Ona powiedziała, że czym jest-spytał z niedowierzaniem Arthur

-Jak ona wygląda? Może rwałbym ją...-rzekł Francis i dostał z ksera od Raivisa

-Jak Finlandia, tyle że miała białe rękawiczki, warkocz i ciemną sukienkę.

-Ona wygląda jak służąca, która przyjęła depeszę dla Towarzysza Finlandii.

-I ona nic mu nie zrobiła-spytał się Mathias

-Norgu, ale to Iwan, jego się krzesło Busbiego boi-rzekł Toris.

-Mimo wszystko, trzeba ratować Tino!

-Tak, za Narnię i za Aslana!

To o dziwo był Herakles. Na jego okrzyk Marek Winicjusz, Atena i Legolas rzekli "Trzy razy nie, dziękujemy"

* * *

><p>Uffff, po długiej przerwie powrót!<p>

Marek Winicjusz-Starożytny Rzym

Atena-Starożytna Grecja

Legolas-Germania


	6. Chapter 6

-Właściwie, czego my szukamy-spytał Roderich swoich towarzyszy.  
>-Szukamy czegoś, co nam powie, czy ta dziewczyna naprawdę jest krajem-rzekł jak zwykle opanowany Arthur.<br>-Ej, mam takie samo lustro gdzieś na strychu-krzyknął Arthur.  
>-No cóż, mon ami, każdy kraj ma takie lustro, tylko to Włoszków jest stłuczone.<br>-Czy oni totalnie oszaleli? Przecież oni totalnie przestaną być krajami!  
>-Drogi... ech zapomniałem-rzekł Dziadzio Rzym.<br>-Polsko.  
>-Drogi Polsko, lustro dostawało każde nowonarodzone państwo na znak, że gdzieś tam jest jego lustrzane odbicie w innym świecie.<br>-W innym świecie-rzekł nie dowierzając w to, co słyszy Arthur.  
>-Tak. Jak tu mamy napalonego Lovino i nieogarniętego Felicjano, to tam mamy stonowanego Lovino i ogarniętego Felicjano. Tylko, że to tylko teoria. Nikogo tam nigdy z naszego świata nie było.<br>-Czyli że tam po drugiej stronie jest ktoś, kto jest nami, ale nami nie jest-precyzyjnie sprecyzował wywód Rzymu Francis.  
>Marek Winicjusz zastanawiał się, co odpowiedzieć, ale wyręczył go Jozin.<br>-Tak jak powiedział dziad Roma, tak jest.  
>Feliks nie wytrzymał i spoliczkował Czecha.<br>-Kretynie, szacunku trochę! Nas na świecie nie było, kiedy siał postrach-rzekł Feliks i zwrócił się do Rzymu-przepraszam cię czcigodne Imperium za tego kocmołucha, za tego niedorozwoja, za zakałę Słowian...  
>-A zakałą nie jest czasem Gilbert-rzekł z uśmieszkiem Czech.<br>-Gilbert równa się Prusy równa się ludy germańskie, ogarnij ośla łączko-rzekła kulturalnie Słowacja.  
>-No ale zakała to zakała.<br>-Boże widzisz, a nie grzmisz.  
>-Cesarze zdelegalizowali mi Jowisza-rzekł ze łzami w oczach Marek Winicjusz.<br>-Oj dobrze, dobrze Dziadziu, Misia nie chciała cię obrazić-rzekł Czech spoglądając na Słowaczkę tak, jakby ją chciał przejechać czołgiem.  
>-W sumie ja państwa nie znam-rzekł Rzym-czy możecie się przedstawić?<br>-A więc ja jestem Francis Bonneyfoy, to Arthur Kirkland, Arthur , Roderich Edelstein, Feliks Łukasiewcz, Jozin Havel i Michaela Hlava. Czyli Francja, Anglia, Stany Zjednoczone, Austria, Polska, Czechy i Słowacja.  
>-No w sumie... A jak się nazywa ten kolega, którego szukacie?<br>-Tino Vainamonem, ale my się z nim nie przyjaźnimy zbytnio...  
>-A to ciekawe. Spójrzcie na to!<br>Wszyscy spojrzeli i oniemieli, kiedy ujrzeli to, co Dziadzio im ukazał.


	7. Chapter 7

-Kurna, kurna, kurna!  
>-Braciszku veee, uspokój się veee!<br>-A co się dzieje?  
>-Pole siłowe się dzieje!<br>-Na kij Finkowi pole siłowe?  
>-A co ja kurna Finkiem jestem?<br>-Eh towarzysze, za mną! Po Finlandię kolkolkolkolkolkol  
>I Iwan przeszedł przez barierę bez szwanku. Norwegia strzelił razowego rape fehsa.<br>-Za Narnię i zaaa-nie skończył. Walnął twarzą w barierę siłową.  
>-Norgu, Norgu? Wszystko w porządku?<br>-Tsaaa... Trzymam się zaiście zajebiście.  
>-U mnie w piwnicy jest tajemne przejście do Tina.<br>No nikogo nie zdziwił ten fakt, że Szwedek w swoim pałacyku ma przejście do domu Finka. W sumie po tym, czego dowiedzieli się od Rzymu, Germanii i Ateny nic ich nie zdziwiło. Może i dobrze, że się rozdzielili tak jak zalecił Ameryka. Nagle Natalia poczuła kucie w klatce piersiowej. Padła na kolana. Iwan widząc to chciał pomóc swojej małej siostrzyczce, ale pole zamarzło i utworzyło lodowy klosz.  
>-Panienka Białoruś-na pomoc rzucił się Taurys-proszę mi powiedzieć, co z panienką?<br>-Serce.  
>-Panienko, Panienko-Taurys dalej się darł, chcąc wiedzieć więcej.<br>-Trzeba ją szybko zabrać do domu! Panie Bragiński! Proszę się nie martwić! Coś zaradzimy-rzekł Eduard-panowie, gdzie bliżej?  
>-Po Bałtyku do mnie-rzekł Litwa-i bliżej do domu Białorusi.<br>-Ale przecież... matko Natasza, co z tobą kurna?  
>-Onna... Braciszku ona zamarza!<br>-Ale jakim kurna cudem?  
>-Nie wiem-rzekł Taurys-trzeba wezwać Dziadzia Rzym...<br>-Tego bęcwała-w końcu odezwał się Gilbert-wołamy mojego staruszka, zagilbistego Germanię!  
>-Eh-westchnął Ludwig-wezwijmy czcigodną trójcę, oni nam pomogą.<p> 


End file.
